


An Unlikely Pairing

by greekfiregod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cedric Diggory Lives, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekfiregod/pseuds/greekfiregod
Summary: August Baelfire is your typical 6th year Slytherin, just trying to survive yet another year at Hogwarts. However, when his best friend sets him up with a certain  Hufflepuff, it's turned his world upside down and he is given a choice. To defy his family and his reputation, or defy his feelings.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Character/Story Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was originally going to be a story on Wattpad, but I felt that AO3 would have been a better place. Granted, I only finished about 3 very short chapters on Wattpad, so I'm making sure this version will be an improvement.

**August Baelfire**

\- Slytherin 6th year

\- 16 and a half years old

\- Dirty blonde, wavy hair

\- Green eyes

\- 5'6

**Cedric Diggory**

\- Hufflepuff 6th year

\- 17 years old

\- Dark brown, slightly wavy hair

\- Grey eyes

\- 5'9 

I know it's not really much of a character introduction, but you all pretty much know about the other main characters of the series, this is only needed for a comparison for when you imagine the scenes when they are together. Anyways... this takes place during The Goblet Of Fire.

If you had read the note at the beginning, you'll know this was originally going to be a Wattpad story. I felt it would be good to show you guys that version of the story before posting the longer, revised version, so here it is. Kinda cringey, be warned. If you wish to skip the original version and go straight to the revision, it's the very next chapter. 

Chapter 1 - Sorting Ceremony

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat screamed out as yet another student was sorted into the Hufflepuff house. 

"Oi, why are there so many Hufflepuffs this year? The last thing we need is for our school to be infested with soft weaklings." Draco commented, as he and the rest of his crew looked bored out of their minds.

"Would you rather the school be filled with arrogant Gryffindors? At least the Hufflepuffs are scared of us." August replied back to him.

August Baelfire was a 6th year student at Hogwarts this year. He wouldn't consider himself an expert on life at Hogwarts, but he's been here long enough to know that being distasteful to houses other than Gryffindor was a waste of time. He was amused at Draco's comment on the Hufflepuffs. Draco was only a 4th year, so he had yet to fully understand that if Slytherins should hate any house, it should be Gryffindor. Yeah, he's had his run-ins with the Golden Trio, but he still had much to learn about the school. 

"Don't listen to ole' Baelfire here, he's just saying that because he's got his eye on some pretty Hufflepuff girl." Marcus Flint snidely remarked.

Truth was, August did have a crush on a Hufflepuff, but what Marcus failed to realize, or maybe because August never told him, or anyone in Slytherin, was that it was Cedric Diggory he had his eyes on. Not some random Hufflepuff girl. 

"Oi, August, you're wasting your time aren't you mate? I mean, aren't all of those Hufflepuff girls prudes? I bet not one of them so much has even had their first kiss. Why not date one of our own, lot of wild girls here in Slytherin house. Hell, you'd have better luck with a Ravenclaw girl."

At this point, August just continued to eat his food in silence, not paying any mind to Flint's foul mouth. Occasionally he'd look up from his plate and his eyes would wander over to the Hufflepuff table... more specifically over to Cedric. August didn't like to talk about his sexuality to other people, especially other Slytherins, they could be cruel to even their own. He felt that is was nobody's business, and he would be right, it's no one's business but his own. 

There is only one person he's told about his crush on Cedric. His best friend, Luna Lovegood, a 3rd year girl in Ravenclaw. Although they are 3 years apart, they've known each other since almost birth. While his father was also a Slythering, August's mother was a Ravenclaw, and through her connection with Luna's parents, their friendship blossomed. August would always take care of Luna, her being the youngest of the duo. He saw her as a sister and likewise, Luna saw him as a brother.

When it was time for August to go away and attend his first year at Hogwarts, it saddened both of them that they'd see very little of each other, but August always made it a habit to owl Luna whenever he could. Now that Luna and him both attended Hogwarts at the same time, they've made their time together almost like clockwork. Before breakfast they'd study in the library together, preparing for their first class of the day. They'd meet up in between classes and during any free time they had. Before and after lunch and dinner. It's almost a rarity to find one without the other.

After eating, he found himself walking towards the Library to meet up with his friend.

"Luna, thank Merlin, I was beginning to think that dinner would last a lifetime."

"Flint been giving you a hard time about your so called 'Hufflepuff girl'?"

"It's like you can read my mind. Yeah, he won't shut up about it... if only he knew the so called 'Hufflepuff girl' is actually a Hufflepuff boy. He and the rest of the Slytherin house would have my head if they ever knew I was even remotely gay." August said in a hushed whisper. They were in a library after all, and he tried to make sure no one else could hear his confession.

"You're not even gay, you're bisexual." Luna whispered back.

"That doesn't matter to them, any hint of me liking another guy would set them off and I'd fear for my reputation and my safety."

"Classic Slytherin, always worried about your reputation."

"Hey, not everyone can give zero shits like you do, I envy your ability to not care about what other people think of you. And of course I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you, I love you like a sister Luna."

"It's not everyone who has a father like yours, I understand why you would care so much about your reputation, I was only kidding."

August wished that Luna's words weren't true, that his father's behavior and attitude towards him being bisexual wouldn't affect his life. Sadly, not everyone gets what they want in life.

"Speaking of a certain Hufflepuff boy..." Luna's voice trailed off and her eyes followed something, or rather someone, behind August.

August froze for a moment, afraid of what he'd find if he turned around. The curiosity getting the best of him, he slowly turned his body to face whatever Luna had been looking at behind him. There he saw Cedric Diggory himself, walking into the library. The expression on his face gave away that he was possibly looking for something, or maybe someone, August had no idea.

It wasn't until he turned around to talk to Luna that he found she had disappeared from her spot, only to find a note on the desk instead.

_I'm sorry, but it's about time you've spoken to him, good luck! -Love Luna_

August soon realized that Luna had set him up to meet with Cedric, in public, in the library of all places. Maybe it wasn't too late for him to hide before Cedric saw him.

"Hey August!" Cedric called out.

' _Too late'_ he thought.

Chapter 2 - Library Encounter

_‘Too late’_ he thought. 

He turned around a little too quickly, almost tumbling and falling onto his face if it weren’t for Cedric catching him. 

_‘Damn, he’s fast… and strong’_

“Are you okay?” Cedric asked, pulling August out of his thoughts.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine… thanks for catching me.”

“No problem, I’m sure you would’ve done the same.” Cedric replied and it took August by surprise.

“I’m sure you don’t mean that, I’m a Slytherin, when do I ever care about anyone but myself?” August replied almost sarcastically.

“Now I may not be as smart as a Ravenclaw, or a Slytherin for that matter, but I’m smart enough to know there’s a little more to you than that.” Cedric said smiling back as he fixed a strand of August’s hair that had fallen in front of his face.

August froze in his spot, just watching Cedric as he played with his hair and watched the way he smiled at him. He needed to break the tension fast. 

“So uh, did you want to talk to me about something?” August cleared his throat and said back as Cedric dropped his hand.

“Oh, right. So, uh, I was wondering if you were going on that Hogsmead trip tomorrow?”

“I usually go with Luna, but she didn’t want to go this year and I’ve gone every year so I never really thought about it… why do you ask?”

“Oh, well, I heard that Honeydukes had some big reveal about some brand new candy, and well, I know it’s not such a big thing, but none of my friends cared enough and I thought, well, maybe you’d want to go and try it with me?” Cedric said, scratching the back of his neck.

_‘Was he asking me on a...date?’_ August thought for a moment, watching the boy in front of him ramble on, almost as if he was nervous. Cedric must’ve taken his moment of thought as an answer and was quick to fill in the silence before it got too awkward.

“If you don’t want to go, that’s alright. I realize that maybe you wouldn’t want to be seen wi-”

“No, I’ll go!” August said a little too eagerly, cutting Cedric off. The librarian was quick to scold him and August apologized, a little annoyed.

“I mean, it should be fun, right? Why not? Nothing else to do here anyways.” August said quietly, changing the subject and taking Cedric’s attention away from his eager response.

“Oh, yeah, great! So uh, I’ll meet you in the courtyard tomorrow then?” Cedric said, grinning wide.

_‘Merlin, his smile is gorgeous’_

“Yeah, sounds good.” August said cooly, trying to calmly play off the fact that Cedric’s smile was driving him crazy inside.

“Alright, well, uh, see you tomorrow I guess.” Cedric said before turning around and walking out of the library.

It was only until Cedric was completely out of view that August let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. He really couldn’t believe that Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff prince, asked to spend the day with him at Hogsmead. At least, August thought he was asking to spend the day. He still wasn’t quite sure, not completely recovered from the initial shock of actually talking to Cedric. Sure, they’ve exchanged a few words here and there, but only because they were both part of their house’s quidditch team, Cedric being a seeker and August being a beater. August was pulled from his thoughts when a hand grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him out of the library.

“Come now Baelfire, as a 6th year, you should know better than to be out of bed at this hour.”

August looked over to see none other than Professor Snape. Shocked, he looked at his watch and realized that he was, in fact, out of bed during curfew. Had he really been standing in the library for that long after Cedric had left? He swore it only felt like minutes went by. He was quick to shake the thought out of his head as Professor snape dragged him all the way to the Slytherin common room. 

“10 point will be taken for your late night shenanigans. If you weren’t such a good student, I’d have a mind to take away more than 10. Now get to bed.”

He quickly scurried towards the boys dormitory, not wanting to get on Snape’s bad side… as if Snape even had the ability to have a good side, although August had seen it occasionally, very rarely. 

August couldn’t sleep that night. All he could think about was his encounter with Cedric in the library. The way he has so easily caught him and lifted him back up on his feet, as if he weighed nothing to Cedric. The way he had played with August’s hair, fixing it and putting it back in place. The way Cedric’s smile would reach his eyes, the way they would wrinkle every so slightly. 

His mind wandered to Cedric’s dark hair. He imagined what his hair would look like after running his hands through them, maybe after an intense snogging session, or other more enjoyable activities. He was quick to shake the thought out of his head, trying hard to not think about the Hufflepuff in such a vulgar way. But he couldn’t help himself. He thought of the Hufflepuff’s lips, how they’d be swollen from all the kissing they would have done, thought about the way they’d be so red and pink, maybe from August constantly biting them in between kisses. He thought of the marks Cedric would leave on his neck, the way he’d claim August for the whole world to see and showed that no one else could have him. He thought of Cedric’s hands, how they’d wander all over his skin, under his shirt, up his back, into his hair. August may be a Slytherin with a tough exterior, but if he was anything, he’s a sucker for Cedric to have his way with him. August could only dream that the soft, kind-hearted Hufflepuff was somehow hiding a rougher more demanding version of himself on the inside. A version of himself that August so desperately wanted to be with at night. He’d just have to wait and see where this new adventure with Cedric would bring him tomorrow, right now though, he can just dream.

Chapter 3 - Honeydukes

“I can’t believe you really left me there alone with Cedric, some friend you are.”

“You were never going to make a move on him so I took initiative and told him he should hang out with you. You’re welcome.”

August and Luna were chatting amongst themselves as they made their way towards the great all for breakfast.

“Is this why you told me you didn’t want to go to Hogsmead? You were trying to set me up with Cedric?”

“That wasn’t the thought originally, but I figured you needed to be hanging out with someone other than me, so who better than Cedric.”

They walked into the great hall and immediately, August’s eyes had found Cedric. He had on black ripped jeans and a pastel yellow button up. He couldn’t help but stare and notice how good Cedric looked at that moment, not even realizing that Cedric turned and was staring back at him. August was wearing black dress pants with Slytherin green suspenders hanging down the sides, followed by a blakc button up and Slytherin green beanie. If you had thought August tried to look his best today, you’d be right. He wanted to impress Cedric and judging from the way he was staring back at August, he succeeded.

“You do realize he’s staring back at you right? You’re both checking each other out.”

“What, no way, he was just admiring my outfit, nothing more. Come on, let’s eat.” August retorted, clearly wanting to deny the fact that the Hufflepuff boy was just as awestruck as he was.

After breakfast, students that were prepared to go to Hogsmead started making their way out of the great hall into the courtyard, handing their permission slips to Professor McGonnagall. August handed his slip over and made his way towards the edge of the crowd, away from all the commotion. It was weird for him to be here without Luna, but she wanted this for him and he secretly did too. 

“Her there stranger.”

August recognized the voice immediately and turned to see Cedric approach him.

“Hey.”

August didn’t know what else to say. If he was being completely honest, he was still too busy admiring just how dapper Cedric looked.

“You look really nice.” Cedric finally said breaking the silent tension. It made August blush a little.

“Thanks… You don’t look so bad yourself.” August immediately wanted to retract those words for fear of him causing even more tension and awkwardness between them. To his delight, Cedric just smiled at him and chucked.

“Thanks, but I’m sure you have me beat by a long shot.”

_‘Is he flirting with me? Keep it together August, don’t lose your cool. He’s just being nice.’_

“Well, let’s just agree to disagree.”

The walk to Hogsmead was silent, almost unbearable. Anyone paying attention to the pair could tell there was so much tension between them.

They finally made it to Hogsmead and are allowed to roam the small village. Cedric and August make their way towards Honeydukes, to, as far as August’s knowledge, try this new candy that Cedric was raving about. They wander the shop for a moment, both of them looking at the different types of sweets it had to offer. The atmosphere around them changed and became less tense as they explored the shop.

“So, where’s this new candy you’ve been talking about? I don’t see anything so special happening here.”

“Oh, um, give me a minute, yeah?”

August watched confused as Cedric made his way to the front counter to talk to who he assumed was the owner of the shop. The two both looked over at August and continued talking before the man at the counter nodded his head and gave something to Cedric before making his way back to the corner August had been in.

“This way, follow me.”

Cedric led August to the back of the store and pulled out a key that the man must’ve given to him. He quickly unlocked the door and gestured for August to walk in. When he stepped through the door, he was greeted by what looked to be the candy making machines, all run on magic of course, not a single wire in sight.

“Oh wow, this is amazing. For a moment there I thought you were bringing me to a storage room to murder me.” August joked.

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t have a first clue about committing murder. My father is actually friends with the wizard who runs this shop, so he was willing to give me the key to this room when I asked him.”

“Surprised, I’m sure you gave him some sort of reason yeah? Did he know you told me about his new product?”

“There, um, actually isn’t anything new here at Honeydukes… I just said that so you’d come here with me.” Cedric said shyly, scratching the back of his neck, once again. August noticed he seemed to do that when he gets nervous, he thought it was cute.

“What do you mean? Why did you really want me to come here with you then?” August finally responded, holding his breath. He was anxious for the answer, almost eager to know whether or not this was something more than two bros hanging out in a candy shop.

“Look, so, I, um… I like you August. I really, really like you. I have since our 3rd year. I’ve been so scared to ask you out because I didn’t think you’d like me back in the same way or even knew I existed. But, um, when I saw Luna the morning of the Sorting Ceremony and she told me to ask you to come with me today, I figured, now’s a good time as any to finally have a little courage. So here I am.”

August was in pure shock, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Repeating Cedric’s words in his head as if he had been imagining them.

_‘He likes me back? Cedric likes me back? Merlin, I must be dreaming. Wake up August.’_

“I, uh, I understand if you don’t like me back. But I just thought I should’ve let you know and I guessed I had hoped tha-”

“You’re just as oblivious as I am.”

“What?” Cedric looked confused, but there was a hint of hopefulness in his tone.

“I- I like you too. I have for the longest time. Since you became a seeker for Hufflepuff and I saw you more and more.”

At that, Cedric grinned from ear to ear, he looked like someone had just told him he’d won the muggle lottery. He began to take steps closer to August, who took steps back until his back hit the wall.

“You’re not playing some cruel Slytherin joke on me are you?”

“If I was, you’d know by now. Plus, I don’t know how anyone, even a Slytherin, could deny the fact that you’re really fucking hot.”

Cedric was taken aback by August’s words. August himself was even surprised at his sudden boldness. But there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere at his words as Cedrick walked even closer to August, him having nowhere to go, unless there was a way to sink further into the wall.

“Well, I’d say the same to you. I don’t know how anyone could deny the fact that you’re really fucking hot too.” Cedric had used August’s own words and it had a strange affect on him.

Cedric got even closer to August, if that was even possible. He leaned forward until his lips were just barely hovering over the shorter boy’s.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Cedric breathed against his face.

“What’s stopping you then?”

At those words, Cedric smashed his lips against his. August taken aback by just how rough the Hufflepuff was being, but not complaining, as this was exactly what he had wanted.

That’s it. The new revised version will be very different to make it a little bit more canon compliant, but there are some things I will chose to keep. I’m excited to be writing this.


	2. Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August wasn't much of a sports person. That is, until tonight.

“I can’t believe you both talked me into coming to this blasted event. I could’ve been home reading.”

“Now now, August, this is the Quidditch World Cup. A young man like yourself shouldn’t be keeping their nose in a book, this is an experience of a lifetime son.”

“Whatever you say father.”

“Balinor, stop fussing with the boy, he’s just bored. August dear, why don’t you go take a stroll outside the tent, maybe you’ll run into a few friends.”

“I highly doubt that mother, Luna doesn’t like sports either.”

“A boy like you should have more friends than that odd Ravenclaw girl. Perhaps Draco Malfoy? You know his father and I work together and you two should get more acquainted, you are part of the same House.”

“Balinor! You know how dear Luna is to this family, you should show a little more respect. August please, just go outside, I need to have a word with your father.”

Sighing, August had begrudgingly stood up from his corner of the temporary living room and exited the tent. One could say he was used to these ‘talks’ his mother and father would have. His father, Balinor, was a stubborn man, very prideful. But it is as expected from a pureblood Slytherin. Back in his school days, Balinor was fierce. He commanded the attention of every room he walked into, a strong spirit. Maybe that’s why his mother had fancied him so much. Then there was his mother, how August loved her so much. Hunith was a kind and gentle soul. If it were not for her intelligence, one could have sworn she was a Hufflepuff, but alas, she was sorted in Ravenclaw. August thought back on the story his parents used to tell him, about how they had first met. Balinor was indeed very popular amongst the students, but he was not the brightest of them all. His professor had insisted on a tutor for him. His father had said that when he first laid eyes on Hunith, he was hooked immediately. His mother on the other hand was quite annoyed by his reckless behavior and poor grades, but nonetheless fell for him too. 

August had been walking and thinking for so long, he hadn’t realized he stumbled upon the tents of the more lower-class guests. Not the poorest of them all, but certainly not at his family’s level. He had briefly scanned his surroundings when his eye caught something, or rather someone approaching the grounds. Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff in the same year as him. Alongside him, his father, the Weasleys, and the Golden Trio themselves. August could help but stare right at them, or more specifically, right at Cedric. He had a secret, one that only his closest friend Luna had known. August was bisexual, with a preference for men. He took notice of Cedric’s face, his hair, his lips. He was so busy admiring the Hufflepuff, he hadn’t realized that he and his father were heading right towards him. It was at that moment that Cedric had looked up and the two made eye contact.

_ ‘Merlin, I need to get out of her-.’ _

__ “Hey, August!”

_ ‘Damn, too late.’ _

__ “Oh, uh, hey Cedric. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

In a matter of seconds, Cedric was right in front of him. He hadn’t noticed that the Hufflepuff was actually taller than him, only having exchanged a few words from a distance, but Cedric was only a few inches away. August felt as if he could faint right then and there. 

“My father had managed to get us tickets, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I’m sure I could learn a few things to use during Hogwarts games.”

Even though August was on his house's quidditch team as a Beater, he wasn’t the most enthusiastic about the sport. But he stayed, not only because of his father, but because it was just another excuse to be near the Seeker and captain, that happened to be standing in front of him. 

“I wouldn’t think you’d need to learn anything new, you’re already one of the best.” August had immediately wished he hadn’t said that. He was a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake, he wasn’t one to go out and give compliments to anyone other than his family and Luna. But whenever he’s near Cedric, he can’t find himself to think rationally, he couldn’t think straight, all pun intended.

“I still have much to learn, you however, are a pretty fair Beater.” Cedric smiled at him and August swore he could feel his knees start to wobble.

“Well, let’s just agree to disagree.”

“I suppose we could. So what brings you here?”

“Oh, my father, he felt that it would be a good experience for me and my mother sided with him and talked me into it.”

“Well, I’m glad they did.” Cedric said, smiling down at him again. “I mean, that is, it was nice to see you outside of school. We should hang out more often. If you’d like.” Cedric was scratching the back of his neck, as if he was nervous. August found it endearing. 

“I, uh, I should probably get back to my tent. My father would probably want me back soon.”

“Oh, right. Well, I hope to see you soon again. Don’t be a stranger.”

“Right, yeah, see you.”

With that, August turned around and made his way back. He knew he probably shouldn’t have, but August turned around to look back at Cedric, only to catch him staring back, a look on his face that August couldn’t quite decipher. 


End file.
